The Immortal Guardians-With OC
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: Book One: After the Giant War. After a war, Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon goes missing. The following summer, two mysterious figures showed up on Half-Blood Hill. In twists and turns, the truth comes out. The truth is, the Olympians have a secret about a select few demi-gods. With an OC character. I don't own Percy Jackson.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a beautiful day during the summer after the Giant War, it started out peaceful and sunny.

Only to have the day turn stressful, confusing, and cloudy.

In the dining pavilion at lunch, Annabeth sat at her mother's table thinking of a day during last year.

The day before Percy and Annabeth were going to leave Camp Half-Blood for his mother's apartment.

Annabeth sighed. She remember that day. And, all the emotions...

 _Annabeth_ _was sitting at her mother's table in the dining pavilion during breakfast last September, waiting for her seaweed brain._

 _Her seaweed brain._

 _She smiled at the thought. The Giant War is over._

 _No one is threatening them. Peace at last._

 _Until the next war that wouldn't happen for decades or a century, at least. But, knowing their luck, soon._

 _Annabeth was knocked out of her thoughts by Piper walking up to her table._

 _"Hey Annabeth, have you seen Percy?" Piper asked, once she reached the table._

 _Annabeth grew slightly worried. "No. Have you checked his cabin?"_

 _Piper looked uneasy. She took a deep breath and 'ripped the band aid', as they say. "He isn't there."_

After Piper said that, the whole camp started looking. Everyone who was contacted from when Percy went missing the first time, was contacted again.

The results were the same. No one knew where Percy was.

Even after almost a year looking. No success.

That's when the day changed. The campers heard a crackling sound from Thalia's pine and immediately ran over.

Not fully knowing what was in store. They had no idea what was coming.

Until it was too late.

* * *

 **Please read at your own risk, this book has bad grammar and sooooo many plot holes. I wrote this over a year ago and am planning on a rewrite/editing it better. But many have enjoyed this book...so read if you want.**


	2. Piper - Leo and Guardians?

Piper - Leo and Guardians?

Piper was worried.

The last time Percy went missing (which they were told that he went missing a lot in the war against the Titians) to go to Camp Jupiter to help bring both camps together.

The difference now is there is no war, no Primordial Gods or Olympians have contacted us, Jason is still here, neither camps or allies have seen or heard Percy, and...

Leo isn't here.

Piper was still sad about what happened.

Since that night when she and her boyfriend, Jason, were watching the stars on his cabin, she was hopeful Leo was out there. Somewhere.

Piper had recently started losing hope of seeing Leo again. All she hopes for now is that he's safe and happy, wherever he is.

Piper sighed, wishing for the days back on the Argo II.

Piper smiled sadly at that thought, and went back to her lunch.

Half-way through lunch, that was like any other, (where it was filled with sad thoughts and trying to think of where Percy could be) all the campers were snapped out of their own worlds by a crackling sound.

Piper looked over to Half-Blood Hill, confusion set on her face as saw two figures.

'But Thalia and Jason are already in the pavilion...' Piper thought as she slowly stood up.

It seemed as the other campers had the same idea of the two figures potentially being enemies, as they took arms.

Piper started walking towards the hill, noticing in the corner of her eye the other senior cabin councilors all do the same.

Slowly they all made their way to the hill, with the cabin councilors at the front.

Once Piper hit the base, the figures turned towards the gathered campers.

Piper studied the figures, the one in front was a girl, and the one a few feet behind was a boy. Piper observed that they were wearing black jeans, black shirts, combat boots, and black cloaks that had a different color rim.

The girl's cloak trim was a royal blue, and the boy's was brown.

"Who are you?!" Annabeth demanded.

Piper was amazed on how Annabeth could pull herself together and be calm and collective.

Piper looked behind at the sound of hooves, she saw Chiron go pale seeing the figures.

"Chiron, do you know them?" Piper asked, trying to figure out if the boy and girl were friendly or not.

"But, you should be dead." Chiron said, moving nervously.

The girl laughed harshly, "We never died. So, technically we are the last guardians." She exclaimed in triumph.

Piper was confused on the 'guardians' part. But, as she started picking up on Chiron's nervousness, she wondered on who, or what, are they guarding and why?

Suddenly, the whole camp glowed. Piper looked away for second, before turning back and gasping with the other campers, the boy, and the girl.

The fourteen Olympians stood in front of us on the hill, facing the boy and girl.

"HOW DARE YOU!" A very enraged Artemis exclaimed, causing many to flinch.

"Sis..." Apollo said nervously.

"YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF THE LAST GUARDIAN?! I SHOULD-" Artemis was cut off by colored lights coming from some of the Olympians.

Sky/electric blue. Zeus.

Pink. Aphrodite.

Blood red. Ares.

Grey. Athena.

Fiery red. Hestia.

A powerful and bright Gold. Apollo.

And, lastly a powerful and bright silver. Artemis.

Piper was amazed by the colors. As, Piper felt a familiar pull to the silver, she felt confused on how.

The colors faded, then came a girl as she jumped from where the sky/electric blue light was.

Causing everyone to step back.

Piper noticed the cloaked figures, Olympians, and Chiron pale. Well, as much as Piper can tell with the figures, seeing as she couldn't see their faces.

"Impossible..." Piper swore she heard Athena mutter.

Sensing the nervous atmosphere, Jason took Piper's hand in his, and gave a light squeeze.

Piper relaxed slightly.

And, another girl appeared from the fiery red light. A boy from the grey.

The next one made tears of relive and joy starting falling from Piper's eyes as a familiar boy came from the silver light.

Leo losing his balance fell face first on the ground.

Followed by laughter of the figures from the lights and, a girl jumped on the ground behind him from the blood red light.

Then, the pink light deposited a boy, and a girl.

Piper was confused as the other figures who came from the lights were wearing the same as the girl and boy on the hill.

Except, the girl who had brown hair and almond brown eyes, and was wearing a white shirt and jeans.

Each figure's cloak trim was the color of the lights they came from.

'But, where was the figure from the silver light? Surely Leo couldn't have done that...' Piper began to wander.

She let that thought leave her mind as Jason yelled out, "LEO?!"

Leo picked his head up and looked at them. He became to grin, before getting up and glaring at the girl behind him, then stopped.

"Where did he go?" Leo asked, frowning.

Piper was confusing on what he was talking about.

The girl with the sky/electric blue and blood red trim laughed harshly.

"How are we supposed to know?" The girl with sky/electric blue trim, exclaimed.

"Alyssa?" Zeus asked in a small voice.

Before anyone could react the silver light started up again from where Artemis. The light started turning gold as well.

Half way to the boy and girl, the light turned into a boy, who looked well build and was the tallest one of the figures in cloaks. As the boy kept going the light stopped and turned to a girl.

He stopped a few feet away from the girl in the royal blue trim cloak.

Piper looked at Artemis and she noticed tears falling from the goddess' eyes.

"HOW DARE _YOU_ COME NEAR ME, AFTER WHAT YOU DID!" The girl shrieked in fear.

"Jordan." He said casually with no emotion, like she didn't say anything to him.

" _Perseus_." She spat his name.

Piper looked to Annabeth and noticed she tensed.

"What did you say to make Lady Artemis angry? I have only seen her this angry a few times." Piper looked back to the figure in the silver trim cloak, Perseus, as he said that. His voice only had a hint of humor with no other emotion.

The girl in the gold trim cloak laughed quietly.

"Nothing." The girl, Jordan, stated, like she actually didn't say anything to anger Artemis.

"She disrespected your title." Artemis replied to his question.

Only now did Piper realize everyone had been silent, but, in a respectful manner to the boy in silver.

"Which one? You have to be more specific on the title, I have many." Perseus called to Artemis, causing the girls in the blood red and sky/electric blue cloaks, to scuff. And, causing the girls in fiery red and gold cloaks to laugh softly.

Piper took note that he didn't say it in a arrogant tone, but, like it was a fact.

"The last guardian title. She said she is the last guardian." Artemis glared at the girl in royal blue. Then, Lady Artemis quietly grumbled about how he has too many titles.

"Heard that." Perseus called back to Artemis, causing her to blush.

Piper was shocked that the Olympians didn't comment on it, like it's happened before.

"Technically, you are not a guardian. So, how can you be the last one." He said to Jordan.

"Technically, you should be dead. Actually, I heard you went for rebirth. How are you here?" Jordan asked harshly, but Piper heard an underline of curiosity.

"Jordan. _Leave_." The girl in the gold cloak said after a few silent moments.

" _You can't_ tell me what to do." Jordan replied, acting like a child.

"You came here to warn Camp Half-Blood of the war. They know. Now. Leave." Perseus said in a deadly calm and menacing voice.

Piper shivered as that voice promised pain.

"Make me." Jordan challenged.

Piper thought Perseus would kill her, but, he leaned into her ear and said a few things, before pulling away.

Jordan gasped in anger, "When we win this war, the first Olympian to die is _that moon goddess_."

She turned and walked away.

"That's an 'if'." Perseus called out, almost amused. The girl in gold laughed again.

Jordan, not stopping in her pace, starting screaming out in frustration and anger, before disappearing in the shadows.

The boy in the brown trim turned away too, before stopping and looking back at Perseus, "You, of all people, should know why this is happening. Good luck, Perseus." Then he disappeared in the shadows, as well.

Piper was confused on how the boy said it. It was like he was trying to help Perseus...

Perseus turned back around, "Go to the throne room." He instructed.

When no one moved, he yelled out, "NOW!"

The figures in cloaks scrambled around and left in the same lights they came in with. Except, the girl in gold. She walked up to Perseus, Piper was worried that Perseus would hurt her. He proved her wrong, when the girl hugged him, whispered in his ear, and kissed his check, he relaxed.

The girl turned, bowed to Apollo, "Lord Apollo." She left in the same golden light.

"Lord Zeus, there will be a meeting in the throne room. Gather the leaders of both camps." Perseus said.

Zeus nodded.

Perseus turned to Artemis, and bowed, "Lady Artemis." Before turning and leaving in silver light.

Leaving Piper confused, amazed, surprised, and with a sense of familiarity in her stomach.


	3. Jason - Good ole Throne Room Insults

Jason - Good ole Throne Room Insults

Jason was still in shock, Leo was alive and standing in front of him.

Jason was also in shock on what happened at Camp Half-Blood, how a guy in a simple silver trim cloak had said to his father, Zeus. And, how he only nodded.

The only time Jason had seen someone talk back to his father, was last August when he and Percy were trying to fight back.

Jason has heard stories of Percy back talking to immortals, but, never that the immortals accepting it.

Now that goes to where Jason is now, sitting in a chair in the throne room with his sister ranting.

"- is no one going to say anything about what happened, or giving an explanation for the fact- Jason are you even listening?" Thalia asked, annoyed.

Jason accidently tuned his sister out, when his thoughts went to Leo and the girl he introduced as Calypso.

Right when the Olympians brought the leaders to the throne room, Leo and Calypso started talking with Leo's father, Hephaestus.

Jason turned back towards his sister, "Maybe their waiting for the ones who actually called the meeting." He suggested calmly to his frustrated sister.

"Only this so called 'guardian' Perseus." Thalia replied, air quoting the word, guardian. She also, spat his name, which confused Jason.

Before Jason could ask, six flashes of different colored lights.

Sky/electric blue. Zeus.

Fiery red. Hestia.

Pink. Aphrodite.

Grey. Athena.

Blood red. Ares.

Gold. Apollo.

But, Jason didn't see silver from Artemis.

Once all the guardians stepped into the throne room, they bowed to their Olympian and sat in front of them doing something different.

Sky/electric blue, Zeus. Alyssa, that's what his father called her, was playing with her hands and Jason saw her glowing blue eyes.

Fiery red, Hestia. She was playing with a fire pit in front of Hestia.

Pink, Aphrodite. He was reading a book on what seemed to be a college text book.

Grey, Athena. He was sharpening his spear.

Blood red, Ares. She was sharpening her dagger and looking around the room.

Gold, Apollo. She was sitting on the back of Apollo's throne with snow around her and she was reading a blank covered book.

"Where's Perseus?" Zeus asked, voicing Jason's pervious thought.

The five shrugged.

"How are we supposed to know, you act like he tells us things." Alyssa said bitterly.

Artemis frowned at the news, "You don't know where he is."

She got a chorus of 'no's as a response.

The Olympians turned to Apollo's throne.

His Guardian looked up from her book and sighed, "3, 2, 1.."

Right as she said one, Artemis's Guardian appeared.

The silver light started in the middle of the thrones, before moving towards Artemis's throne and stopped.

When the light disappeared, Perseus was sitting there, relaxed and leaning his head back on the front of the throne.

Jason swore he heard Artemis sighed in relief, and she smiled warmly at her Guardian.

Jason could also hear 'finally's from, Alyssa, his father's Guardian and Ares' Guardian.

He felt confused on why they treated Perseus like that. Were they jealous of him? Did something happen and now there's bad blood? Is it a competitive thing? Or was is it just hatred?

Zeus cleared his throat, snapping Jason out of his thoughts, "Perseus." The King of Gods started, making the Guardian of Artemis look his way. "What war? You mentioned a war earlier. Who is the war against?" He asked patiently.

Jason, as well as everyone else, looked towards the Guardian of Artemis waiting in suspense for the answer.

Perseus looked down, before resuming his position of leaning against Artemis's throne. Not making a sound once.

Until, Jason heard Perseus exhale loudly a few moments later. Jason noticed Apollo's Guardian shifted a little before Perseus exhaled.

Shrugging Perseus replied, "We have an idea. But, let's pray and hope we're wrong."

"And..." The Guardian of Aphrodite trailed off.

"And, what?" Perseus asked, like there wasn't a war looming over their heads and everything was perfectly calm and normal.

Alyssa sighed, "Perseus, you need to tell us and stop keeping secrets. You both do." Looking between both the Guardians of the twin gods.

Jason tensed and had a gut feeling a fight was coming on, mostly by the way Perseus tensed up.

"We keep secrets for a reason. Have you ever thought about why we keep secrets? We can't tell you who we suspect, because if we're wrong then we have more problems than a small war." Apollo's Guardian replied, bitterly.

Jason can tell that she normally isn't bitter, by how the Olympians were gaping at her.

He could tell the secrets they held were big burdens, and it seemed like they didn't want anyone to carry the weight.

Jason looked around to see how Leo and Calypso were holding each other, Frank and Hazel were looking like war veterans taking up the responsibility of another war, Piper was looking like she was mentally preparing herself for another war, and Annabeth had a burning determination in her eyes for another war.

All the other veterans were preparing themselves, either mentally or physically.

Jason was ready for the war, but, he wasn't sure if he could handle the secrets that could burden a Guardian. The Guardians of Artemis and Apollo, no less.

What he could gather from Perseus is, he's accomplished many trials, according to his title. Which Jason doesn't know it all, but how Artemis acted about it, Perseus has a long title.

And, Chiron he seemed to be worried about the fight that's about to break out.

Jason had a feeling Rachel could break up the fight, seeing as she can go against Octavian with only a hairbrush. She would be able to get them to listen, and maybe say a prophecy.

"Perseus, how do _you_ know what's best of the situation? _You only have an idea_ on who's starting the war, _that's it_. How were you ever useful?" Alyssa spat angrily.

Jason saw the shocked faces, but, Jason had an idea that something happened to divide the Guardians. The question was what?

Jason noticed that Perseus was nodding his head slightly for a few moments, before turning towards Artemis, as the Guardian of Apollo seemed a little worried about him.

Jason now wondered what their relationship was.

Perseus motioned for Artemis to come, which she did with no argument. He said a few things to Artemis, causing her to beam and grin.

Jason was a little worried that something was going to happen to his father's Guardian.

Artemis straitened up and beamed with happiness, "REALLY!" She exclaimed in surprise and excitement.

Perseus shrugged, "I did it before, I can do it again."

Jason was confused on what was happening, but, it seemed no one wanted to break up their moment.

Artemis launched herself at him for a hug, making Perseus stumble a few inches.

Perseus chuckled, "Well, it's good to see you excited, Arty." He said in a light teasing tone.

Jason hasn't heard this much emotion from Perseus before.

Artemis pulled away, and scowled, "I guess we're stuck together." She sighed, but Jason felt there was underlining tone of teasing. "I, Artemis, accept Perseus as my Guardian, again." Artemis sighed dramatically on the word 'again'.

Perseus glowed slightly silver and Jason could see his aura.

Perseus turned to the other Guardians, "Once you are accepted, go to Camp Half-Blood secure the borders and don't let anyone catch you until a camp leader is there."

Perseus turned to Reyna, "Praetor Reyna, I suggest you to bring some legionnaires to Camp Half-Blood from Camp Jupiter. And, if you need any help from the Olympians, ask. If that doesn't work, tell the Olympian my name." Anyone in the room could tell he was smirking. You can hear it in his words.

He looked towards Apollo's throne and nodded, causing Apollo's Guardian to slump in relief.

Perseus turned, bowed to Artemis, "Lady Artemis," and turned to a silver light, speeding towards the wall of the throne room, leaving Artemis chuckling and shaking her head.

Jason thought he seen a of Perseus' cloak and the light speed away, and disappeared. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the Olympians, and stopped thinking about the strange Guardian.

Zeus started with accepting his Guardian, "I, Zeus, accept Alyssa as my Guardian." She glowed an sky/electric blue.

Hestia went next, "I, Hestia, accept Gracie as my Guardian." She glowed a fiery red.

"I, Aphrodite, accept Eric as my Guardian." He glowed pink.

"I, Athena, accept Benjamin as my Guardian." He glowed grey.

"I, Ares, accept Dakota as my Guardian." She glowed blood red.

"I, Apollo, accept Michaela as my Guardian." She glowed gold. And they seemed to beam at each other.

Jason figured they had a relationship like Perseus and Artemis.

Then they bowed and left to do what Perseus told them to, except Michaela, who went back to her book.

"Now that is done. Anything else to add to the meeting." Zeus announced.

Piper stood up, "What is Perseus' story?"

Everyone turned to Michaela, which confused Jason. She looked up from her book, closed it, and jumped to the floor .

"Piper I can't answer that. I earned his trust, but even then, he sometimes doesn't tell me things . His trust is hard to get, and easy to lose. But, maybe one day, you will know his greatest secret. If we are going against who we think, then it will happen sooner, rather than later." She smiled sadly and shrugged.

Piper nodded, in thought.

And, Michaela also left, after bowing to Apollo.

"Well, it seems that you all need to go back to the camps." Zeus thundered, raising his mater bolt.

And, suddenly Jason was on Half-Blood Hill, overlooking Camp Half-Blood.


	4. Leo - Memories

Leo - Memories

Leo was nervous. His nerves were sparking like Jason, who can produce electricity. Leo cracked a small, slight smile. Until he remembered what happened.

He shivers at the memory.

While walking out of the Throne room, Leo thought over what happened. He can remember quite vividly, he was on Calypso's island.

He smiled as he pictured her. Her arms crossed over her chest with a dumbfounded expression, but was trying to look intimidating and demanding.

Leo had a sudden urge to kiss and hold her out of relief. And, that's he did.

He was never good with people, but he found himself crying silently out of relief. Either it was from the ending of the war, or being with Calypso, Leo didn't know. But, he really didn't care.

The memory that Leo was thinking most about was what took place the following summer. Or to present terms, one week ago.

Leo and Calypso were getting Festus repaired (again), when five cloaked figures walked into the clearing.

Leo stuck his hand in his tool belt and pulled out his trusted hammer. He positioned himself slightly in front of Calypso.

"Calypso?" Leo heard a new voice as another cloaked figure came into the clearing.

Calypso looked at the figure and her face turned sad. "Perseus?" She asked in a small trembling voice.

"Wait, if this is Calypso shouldn't she be imprisoned after what she did." A girl said.

"She was imprisoned on that island for a long time. She was abandoned. It wasn't her fault she helped her dad." Leo stated getting more angry.

"He's right. It's not your place to judge, Alyssa. Don't even protest, Dakota." Perseus said, wearing a cloak with a silver trim.

Leo figured that Dakota (who was a girl) had a blood red trim cloak, and Alyssa had a electric/sky blue trim cloak. Leo was reminded of Jason while looking at her.

"You going to Camp Half-Blood?" A girl in a fiery red trim cloak, asked politely.

"Yes." Leo immediately answered.

"Well, your eager to get to Camp." A boy in a pink trim cloak, stated.

Leo didn't know why a boy had a pink trim cloak, but he had it on. 'He must be a Son of Aphrodite,' Leo thought.

"So, who are you?" Leo asked, looking at all of them wearily.

"The one in pink trim cloak is Eric, the one in grey is Ben, the one in the fiery red is Gracie. Sky/electric blue is Alyssa, blood red is Dakota, and silver is Perseus. I am Michaela." A girl with a gold trim cloak said, walking up to Perseus' side.

"How do you know them, Calypso?" Leo asked her curiously.

"They're the Guardians of the Olympians. I heard they died a long time ago." Calypso turned towards Perseus. "That's the reason why you stopped visiting me is because you had died. But, how are you here?"

Perseus sighed. "It's a long story. We need to get to Camp. Something will happened in a week's time."

After they all walked around and killed time. But, Leo didn't know that part, until three days later when he realized they were going in circles.

After that point Leo watched as only Perseus walked in circles and he didn't stop until it was time to go to Camp.

Leo wasn't the only one who watched Perseus, while everyone was doing their own thing, Michaela would watch with what Leo thought was worry.

Then, Leo had gotten pulled into the silver light with Perseus.

All the rest is history.

Coming back to the present, Leo had a feeling that Perseus was an underdog, because Leo could relate with him so much.

But, Leo felt as if Michaela was Perseus's own Guardian Angel. Because of how much they talk and it seems like they can read each other's thoughts.

Leo felt someone squeeze his hand. Looking down at his hand, he followed the other arm and saw Calypso looking a little worried at him.

Leo smiled at her, she sighed in relief.

Leo made a promise to himself to help Perseus if he could.

The argument in the Throne room proved that Perseus is an underdog, but one thing Leo knows for sure is that he did something he regrets.

Leo thought all that on the way from the Throne room to right before the bridge to the elevator.

Coming to the bridge they waited for Lord Hermes to take them back to Camp Half-Blood.


	5. Hazel - Camp Half-Blood

Hazel - Camp Half-Blood

Hazel was thinking.

After the meeting with the Guardians in the Throne room, and after Lord Hermes brought the leaders back to Camp Half-Blood, the leaders talked a little about the Guardians, and Hazel was now thinking on the upcoming war.

Hazel felt a tug on her hand, she looked up at Frank.

"Time for dinner." Frank smiled. Hazel felt her stomach do a flip at his smile.

Smiling to herself, Hazel and Frank walked towards the dining pavilion.

Walking in Hazel and Frank spilt to their separate tables, after he kissed her on the cheek.

With a slight blush on her face, Hazel sat down at the Hades table with Nico.

A little into dinner, the Guardians (except Perseus) walked into the pavilion and sat at their Olympian's table.

Hazel was confused to where Perseus is. She wasn't the only one.

"Where's Perseus?" Leo asked looking at all the Guardians one at a time.

They all shrugged and went back to their meals.

Hazel was confused on what Perseus would be doing.

Suddenly, Hazel thought of something, she turned to Apollo's Guardian, Michaela.

"Do you know what he's doing?" Hazel asked.

"You will see." Michaela replied, not turning around. "3...2...1..."

Right when she said one, there was a horn and the Hunters of Artemis came into the entrance of the dining pavilion.

Hazel was curious as to how Michaela had timed it perfectly.

Artemis stepped forward and looked around in confusion. "Where's Perseus?"

Michaela laughed. "Have you forgotten Lady Artemis? He told you what he was doing in the Throne room."

"But, it's never taken this long." Artemis still looked confused.

"My lady, it's hasn't been used since he was alive." Was Michaela's response before eating again.

Hazel was confused on what Perseus was doing.

One of the hunters gasped, "My lady, is he doing what I think he's doing?"

Thalia turned to her in confusion, "You know Perseus?"

The huntress nodded, "He brought Zoë to the hunt, then they both brought me and made me feel welcomed."

Artemis smiled at her huntress, "Atlanta, you three were inseparable sometimes. Even Phoebe liked him." Artemis sighed in sadness.

"Don't be sad, my lady. She died fighting for what she believes in." A voice said at the end of the woods.

Hazel looked, seeing Perseus leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

"And, to answer your question Atlanta, I did do what you think I did." Perseus said, with what Hazel thinks is a smug voice.

Atlanta gasped and ran towards the Guardian, hugging him tightly as if any moment and he might disappear.

Hazel could see that the hug showed it wasn't anything, but a happy to see you friend kind of way.

Perseus had his arms around her shoulders, and his head resting on her head. While, Atlanta had her arms wrapped around his back under his shoulders and her head buried in his chest.

Perseus pulled Atlanta away a few seconds later, holding her arms length away by her shoulders.

"You've grown. You look more mature. Please tell me you haven't lost your sense of adventure." Perseus said.

Atlanta laughed, "You mean my sense of insanity. It was never adventure. You and I both know that wasn't adventure, most times _I_ questioned my own sanity."

Hazel could tell that Atlanta was happy that Perseus was here, she was practically beaming with happiness.

"Come on, I want to show you." Perseus said, letting go of Atlanta. "All of you. Come on." He gestured for the rest of the hunters.

Perseus walked back in the woods with Atlanta talking to him.

Artemis guided the hunters in the direction that Perseus went.

Hazel got up to, wanting to see what Perseus did that Artemis and Atlanta were happy about.

Once Hazel reached a clearing in the woods by the lake, she could see why Artemis and Atlanta were happy.

The clearing had room for a few big tents, such as a armory and the main tent for Artemis. Then, there was room in between and under trees for all the other tents. Hazel saw many advantage point that seem to be able to see the whole camp.

All in all, Hazel could now see why the two were excited, it was a hunter's paradise.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Hazel turned to the voice in surprise.

"Um, yes. It is. How did you find it?" Hazel asked, a little timidly to the figure next to her.

Perseus stood right next to her as if it was normal being around girls.

Hazel knew it was because of being with the hunt and Artemis, but also figured it was because of Michaela, but she wasn't sure. And, she didn't plan on asking.

"I needed to clear my head." Hazel looked back towards Perseus a little confused on what he was talking about.

"How I found this clearing. I needed to clear my head and I stumbled across it." Perseus explained after seeing Hazel's slightly confused face.

"What's your story Perseus?" Hazel couldn't help but ask.

Perseus's whole presence changed in a closed off way.

"Come. It's time for dinner." Was all Perseus said as he and Hazel went back to the dining pavilion.

Maybe everyone had it wrong. Maybe Perseus had gotten hurt in the past and was suffering.

No way what Alyssa says about how Perseus did something to someone is true.

Hazel wanted to know how the Guardians came to be.


	6. Annabeth - History of The Guardians

Annabeth - History of The Guardians

Annabeth doesn't know how the subject came.

Perseus and Hazel came walking together to the dining pavilion. By together, I mean poor Hazel was practically running to keep up with him.

Annabeth frowned at Perseus. He reminded Annabeth of her missing boyfriend, except for the fact that he's closed off.

Annabeth's frown turned sad, thinking about her boyfriend.

Maybe it was fact that both Perseus and Percy share the same name, that has Annabeth sad. Could Perseus know where her boyfriend was? He is a Guardian maybe he knows something.

That thought sparked some hope in Annabeth.

Annabeth was taken out of her thoughts by a bright flash.

When the light dimmed, then faded, Athena came into view.

Everyone bowed. "Rise."

As Annabeth straightened out, she noticed Perseus was nowhere to be found.

"How did you know, Lady Athena?" Michaela asked, looking a little tired.

Athena smiled a small, sad smile. "Of course you would know why I'm here."

Annabeth swore she heard Michaela mumble, "Easy to tell when Lady Artemis warned Perseus that you were coming." But, that can't be right. How and when had Perseus told Michaela that?

"I am here to tell you how the Guardians came to be." Athena announced.

"What do you mean, Lady Athena?" Hazel asked.

Athena smiled at Hazel, "I am here to tell the history of the Guardians."

Athena gestured for everyone to sit, while the remaining Guardians stopped paying attention.

Annabeth assumed that they don't want to remember the reason why the Guardians started. Or they're bored of hearing the history.

Annabeth didn't want to ask.

Athena flashed in a chair and sat.

"The Guardians started a few fortnights after the Greece Empire started. At the time it was only the children of Kronos. They started the Olympian Council in those early years. The Fates came at that time and told the Council that it was fate for the Olympians to have Guardians, for something was coming."

Annabeth was confused. If Kronos and Gaea was coming, then the Guardians should have come back earlier.

Annabeth didn't have any more time to think about that thought, as her mother continued.

"That was the time the Council started recruit mortals for training. Then, later on they brought in demi-gods for the training. The Council grew, a few years after the twins of Zeus and Leto, that a certain demi-god started his training." Athena smiled softly.

"He achieved many things. And befriended many more. The rest is history." Athena finished.

Alyssa snorted.

Annabeth didn't know what Alyssa snorted about.

"Wait!" Leo yelled, making most jump. "What does fortnight mean?"

Annabeth wasn't sure how Leo remembered one word from the beginning of the history of the Guardians. But, Annabeth guessed Leo was still stuck on that one word.

"It means 14 days."

Annabeth jumped even higher than when Leo yelled out.

Standing against a tree was none other than Perseus.

"Or two weeks. If that's how you want to see it as, Leo." Perseus continued.

Everything was silent for a few moments, as the campers were thinking it all through.

"Who was the demi-god you were talking about, Lady Athena?" Piper asked.

Athena looked a little guilty. Annabeth has no idea why, unless the demi-god she spoke of was here. But, they would have said or done something when Athena talked about...

Wait...

Annabeth turned to look at Perseus, she couldn't see his expression.

"You were that demi-god, weren't you." Annabeth all but stated.

Everyone looked at Perseus.

"Yes. I was the demi-god. I am the demi-god. But, that's in the past. It doesn't matter now." Perseus answered.

Michaela stood up and walked towards Perseus. She placed a hand on his shoulder, like a warning.

"Mlac nwod." She commanded. Perseus seemed to relax.

But, tensed immediately after.

"The war has begun."


	7. Frank - War Begins

Frank - War Begins

Frank didn't know how Perseus knew there were monsters on Half-Blood Hill, he's just glad that someone caught in time before the camp was half-way destroyed.

Frank was driven out of his thoughts by the sight of the monster army. And, the two cloaked figures.

Frank knew the girl was Jordan, but not the boy.

He knew that Jordan used to be a Guardian, he wasn't sure if the boy use to be one or not.

Michaela came up next to Frank. "Do you know how to get someone to _not_ blame themselves?"

Frank was confused on who she was talking about. "I don't know. Ask Annabeth or someone who knew Percy for at least a few years."

Michaela turned her head to Frank. "Percy?" She asked with an unknown emotion.

Frank nodded. "Yes. He's a Son of Poseidon. And, currently missing."

He wanted to see Percy again. Now he knows how Annabeth felt when Percy disappeared last year, before the Giant War.

"Frank, keep an open mind. He might be closer than you think." With that the Guardian of Apollo disappeared.

Turning back to the hill, Frank noticed Perseus and Alyssa talking with Jordan and the boy, who had the monster army behind them.

"-DON'T HAVE TO PAY FOR HIS MISTAKES!" Alyssa screamed, Frank noticed at Jordan.

Jordan started laughing. "You were the one who abandoned me. It's your fault too." She sneered.

Frank noticed Perseus head was turned to the left of Jordan, like he was listening to something that was in the woods.

The boy, Frank still didn't know his name, stepped forward. "Jordan, we were told to lead the army here, then leave."

Jordan listened and disappeared.

"Charlie!" Michaela, who appeared next to Perseus, called out.

The boy, Charlie, looked at her. "Thanks!" With that Charlie left, and the monsters ran forward.

Frank during the battle, like every battle, changed into different animals.

He noticed Artemis helping fight with her hunters. Frank remembered she's the only Olympian not bound by the Ancient Laws.

After awhile of fighting, and Frank watching the battle as a hawk, a Drakon's roar was heard.

"Only a child of Ares can kill it!" He heard Annabeth call out.

Frank looked around and noticed his half-siblings were either unconscious, or trapped in fight.

Frank looked back to where he heard the roar and saw someone approach the Drakon.

"What are you doing, Punk? Only a child of Ares can kill it." Frank heard Clarisse said to the figure.

Then, Frank noticed who it was.

Ben, the Guardian of Athena, flipped his hood back, revealing brown/red hair and brown eyes.

"I am a Son of Ares, so, I can kill it." He announced.

And, the Guardian of Athena stabbed the Drakon, the last monster, with his spear.


	8. Ben - Guardian of The Wisdom Goddess

Ben - Guardian of The Wisdom Goddess

After Ben pulled down his hood and said he was a Son of Ares, he decided that he would tell the demi-gods his story.

Once everyone went back to their tables to continue eating their dinner, Ben stood in front of the head table and waited until the noise had settled down.

Ben cleared his throat, a little nervous on how he would tell his story. Deciding that he would start at the beginning, he began.

"I started training when I was twelve. I became a Guardian when I was 15, three years later. I'm a Son of Ares, obviously, because I killed the Drakon."

He took a deep breath, before continuing.

"I actually owe my life to Perseus." Ben felt tears coming to his eyes thinking about it.

"My mother was an intelligent and successful woman, who knew the art of war, having losing her closest friends and family because of it. But after losing Ares she-"

Eric closed his eyes and continued.

"She made me use my skills, she had me fight and to show my talents of war. She would hit me if I stopped or did something wrong."

Ben felt a tear roll down his cheek. Hearing the familiar sound of the wet towel hitting his back.

His mother thought that if she hit Ben with a towel it would be explainable that she and her son were playing around, while cleaning, and Ben got hurt.

Just a friendly cleaning competition, between mother and son.

Only a few had ask, but none had known the truth.

It took a few months to tell Athena, out of fear she would tell his father, Ares.

Ben wasn't sure why he even told Perseus, but he did.

With no hesitation.

Ben opened his eyes and continued like nothing happened. Something he did a lot.

"When I turned 7, she earned money by selling my talents as her own teachings, and she would put me in fights. I had to work harder and harder daily, always having to improving and adapt. But, it was never enough. I lived that way until my twelfth birthday."

Ben smiled a little at the memory.

"I was on my way home from a walk, dreading my return to the house, full of more demands and work. But, when I passed a local alleyway between two stores, I was pulled towards it. I thought I was going to get beaten by a few grown men, and have to fight my way out."

Ben smiled more at what happened next.

"I closed my eyes and told them to let me go, before I hurt them too much. I heard someone laughed off my threat, but it sounded to be someone younger than me. I opened my eyes to see a nine year old Perseus chuckling darkly. He told me, I wouldn't be able to hurt him. I believed him, he sounded like he knew that he could beat me. And, to this day I know that as a fact. Perseus gave me a choice, to either go to camp and train in somewhat peace, or to train as a Guardian. I remember thinking for a few minutes, before I asked him where he was training. He had a faraway look in his eyes when he told me he was training as a Guardian. He warned me it was not for everyone. I chose to train as a Guardian."

Ben was interpreted by Clarisse, his half sister, a Daughter of Ares.

"Obviously," She snorted. "But, why did Perseus have a faraway look in his eyes?" Clarisse asked in confusion.

Ben sighed. He never really understood Perseus. Sometimes Perseus was great and the next he could explode at you. He was confusing.

"I don't know. He told me that day it would be wise to leave at that moment. While we were walking, he told me about my father and what life was like as a Guardian in training. When I asked him any personal questions he would say it wasn't my business. And, when I asked about how he knew I was there he said he heard of my mother's talent of teaching and fighting. I didn't understand how that had to do with anything, but I let it go. Finally, he had enough and we traveled a faster way. When we got to Olympus, he pointed in a direction, then left. I met Michaela first, she seemed so nice. But, there was a air of mystery to her. She told me not to worry about it, that it happens to the best of us. She left a little while later as I settled in. Later that day I heard many stories of him. And, many didn't seem real. I don't know what would have happened if Perseus didn't find me that day. I would never forget it. But, I also wouldn't forget what he did to Jordan that day."

Ben had a similar haunted look in his eyes, as Perseus had that day many years ago.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"It's none of your business." A new voice intervened.

Ben knew that voice, that voice saved him, but also scared him at times.

He looked over to see Perseus walking towards Artemis' table.

When Perseus sat down on Artemis' right, a question was asked. Ben didn't know why, but Leo had some courage to ask, "Why did you save Ben?"

"Didn't Ben tell you? I heard of his mother and I came. That's it." Perseus answered with little emotion.

"What did you do? To Jordan?" Clarisse asked, practically sneering at him.

Perseus stood up and in his most intimidating voice said, "Never ask that again. That happened a long time ago. And, no one remembers what happened exactly." His voice trembled a little at end. And, like a shadow he slipped away to the woods.

Alyssa stood, shaking her head. "Perseus hurt Jordan so much that day. She would've did something stupid if I had not started training as a Guardian and ran into her."

She looked at Clarisse and said in a truthful voice,

"Perseus is a cold hearted monster."

Michaela walked in the dining pavilion, looking confused and worried. "What happened about monsters? Whoa, what happened here?"

"I was telling them my story and-" Ben was cut off by Clarisse.

"What did Perseus do to Jordan?" She demanded.

Michaela's face fell and turned to an expression of grief. "Everyone thinks that it was a fight."

"It wasn't?" Piper asked.

"Oh. No." Michaela said looking slightly confused. "It was an argument, but Jordan was the only one yelling. Perseus was trying to-"

Michaela stopped.

"What was he trying to do?" Alyssa asked mockingly.

Michaela looked at her, Ben stepped back along with many others, due to the fire and sadness in her eyes.

"Perseus would never hurt anybody in that way. Yes, there were a few accidents during trainings, but that happens. Perseus had asked her what was wrong, because apparently no one noticed. Lady Hera, having Jordan as a Guardian asked Perseus to see what was wrong. _It's your fault Alyssa, if you had noticed and talked to her maybe we wouldn't have to be here_." Michaela snapped the last part with venom.

Ben has never heard Michaela say something like that before.

Alyssa was gaping at her. "How is this my fault?" She demanded.

Michaela closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them up and stated calmly, before walking in the direction Perseus went.

Her words she told him years ago continue to play in Ben's mind, over and over again.

 _"Never judge someone, because you are missing something. You don't know Perseus, you think you do, but you don't. And, you may never know."_


	9. Piper - More Monsters?

Piper - More Monsters?

Piper was still thinking over the confusion that is named, Perseus.

He seemed like a hero. Someone who you could trust, be friends with, and most importantly, love.

Now, Piper never liked the idea of being a Daughter of Aphrodite, but she knows how important it is to have someone.

Although, Michaela and Perseus are close, there was love, but Piper can tell they're not in a romantic relationship.

Getting up from her table in the dining pavilion, Piper walked to the beach.

And, she wasn't the only one.

Sitting in the golden sand was Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Annabeth. She walked over and sat in the sand next to, her boyfriend, Jason.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, looking around the circle.

They glanced at each, it was Leo who broke the silence. "Perseus."

"He seems like a good person, but everyone treats him like he's evil. I mean even the Guardian of Hestia, who is peaceful, seems afraid." Jason explained, seeing the confused and interested look on his girlfriend's face.

"Perseus...he isn't bad." Piper started. "He never hurt anyone, expect when he apparently hurt Jordan. But, I don't think that's the whole story."

Piper looked around the group of demi-gods wanting to see their thoughts in their expressions, before she continued.

"Perseus was made leader for a reason. Lady Artemis trusts him. The Olympians seem to respect him. Maybe it's a misunderstanding with what happened, that accident Alyssa mentioned. We can't judge him for something we didn't witness." She concluded.

Piper was pleased to see everyone else agreed to not judge Perseus, as well as to listen to his side of the story.

After the agreement, they started to, yet again, plan ways of finding Percy.

Piper (along with many) thinks that he will return in his own time. Even the Olympians didn't actually do anything to Percy for him to leave.

As Piper gazes out into the lake, she wishes for Percy to come back. Leo did, why didn't Percy...

A scream pierced through the air, interrupting Piper's thoughts.

Jumping to her feet, Piper ran towards the source of the scream, hearing other footsteps along with the way.

Sprinting all the way there, Piper couldn't believe her eyes. She doesn't get why someone screamed, when no one was hurt.

Looking at the dining pavilion, she saw many campers, who were prepared for a fight, looking in awe. Piper gets why someone screamed, because of ghost-like horses, as a white and silvery light, were galloping around.

As she stared in awe, one of the horses were getting close to a Daughter of Demeter, it let her reach up and touch it.

Mid-way to touching the horse, the horse reared back and turned pitch black. The Daughter of Demeter screamed and ran out of the way just in time.

"What is going on?" Dakota demanded, walking out of the woods behind the dining pavilion with Alyssa walking behind.

Ben stood up from Athena table with, his cloak's hood down, revealing his neck long brown with red, and his brown eyes shown with careful calculation.

He turned to Eric at the Aphrodite table, looking for help maybe, Piper thought.

Eric must of recognized the horses, because he turned back to Dakota and Alyssa, "Don't touch the horses. We need to find Perseus and/or Michaela."

"Then how do you propose we find them?" Alyssa demanded.

"Easy." Said a voice walking out of the woods. At first, Piper thought it was Michaela, but turned out to be Gracie.

"How?" Piper asked, interested.

Gracie smiled. "MICHAELA!" Everyone covered their ears. "PERSEUS! WE FIND THE HORSES!"

Piper, who caught a muffled version of what she said, couldn't believe the horses were theirs.

"I KNEW IT!" Yelled a voice from in the woods.

A golden light was shown in front of the dining pavilion, appearing out of it was Perseus. "This is not good."

Piper heard some confusion in his voice, why would he be confused.

"No..." A small distant voice said.

Piper looked to see Michaela coming next to Perseus. "Michaela, don't." He told her.

She walked up to the closest horse, that scared the Daughter of Demeter, and reached out to pet it. The horse reared back, Michaela didn't look afraid. Next she gripped the horses mane and swung onto its back, tuning it back to the white and silvery color.

Michaela turned to Perseus. "The last time we saw them was..." She trailed off.

"I know. That's what I'm worried about..." He looked at Michaela. "You're still mad, aren't you." He stated.

"Of course I'm mad. You corrupted my horses!" Michaela said, angrily.

" _That_ , was one time." Perseus replied, causing Michaela to scowl.

Perseus walked up to another horse, it reared back and turned black. Perseus, not being affected, took a knife and stabbed it in its side where it's heart is. It turned white and disappeared.

Michaela gasped in horror, "Why are you killing my..." She realized something. "Oh. You're a genius."

She pulled out her bow, and shot a few at a time, as more spilled into the camp. Perseus started helping, but never riding one like Michaela had been doing.

After killing most, Michaela stabbed the horse she was riding, and landed on the ground in a kneeling position. Everywhere around Michaela turned white, with a light white mist.

As the mist touch the horses, they turned back to white and disappeared. Her, along with Perseus, walked back to the dining pavilion talking.

"-come back. It's not possible. Not in that sense. Someone did it." Michaela was saying.

Perseus shook his head. "Then you're saying that..."

"What! No! I'm not saying that. He couldn't have-" Michaela looked horrified.

Perseus gave her a look.

She huffed angrily and left into the woods. Perseus shook his head, looking at her fading figure.

"What was that?" Leo asked, looking excited.

"Nothing." Perseus answered.

Eric and Ben spoke up. "Those were war horses."

"How do you know?" Clarisse asked Eric, looking interested.

Eric flipped his hood back. "Because I am Aphrodite's Guardian, and a Child of Athena."


	10. Eric - Guardian of The Love Goddess

Eric - Guardian of The Love Goddess

Eric knew from his past, that some Children of his mother, Athena, are more emotional than he is sometimes.

When Eric met a few other Children of Athena, they use some emotions to make decisions, Eric doesn't.

He figured this was as good of a time as any.

Like Ben, he stood in front of the table where Chiron sits. And, began his tale, as the other Guardians paid no attention to him.

"My name is Eric, I am a Son of Athena, but, I'm not as emotional as many of my siblings. I became a Guardian with Ben, I was fifteen." Eric concluded, as he moved to leave.

"That's it?" Annabeth asked. Eric knew that she was their mother's favorite child. He heard about her boyfriend Percy, though all the Guardians have...

"I came because of a dream from Athena. My father did like to punish me to get me to show emotions, but we lived in a time where that was normal. I don't have a huge past like Ben has." He answered.

Eric moved again to leave, but was again, interrupted. "You're Aphrodite's Guardian." Annabeth stated.

"Yes." He said, as she paused.

"Can you... Can you... Find someone? With you being a half-sibling of mine, and Aphrodite's Guardian." She asked.

Eric sighed. "If you are referring to your boyfriend. I can't help you." Her faced turned hopeless. "But," I turn to where Perseus was sitting on the ground behind Artemis's table. "Perseus might."

Annabeth opened her mouth.

"I will not." She closed her mouth.

Thalia, Artemis's lieutenant, stood. "Why not?" She demanded.

"I can't."

"You can't what?" She pressed.

Perseus sighed. "I can't find him. I have tried. But, I can't."

"But, you can find anyone." Atlanta said. "Unless he's dead."

Many opened their mouths.

"No." They closed. "If he was dead, I can find the body, or even a trace. I can't find him at all." Perseus stated.

"Well, that's a shame." Alyssa said. "Because, since we heard of Percy, we started thinking about if he became a Guardian, whose Guardian would he be? I think he would be an excellent leader." Alyssa continued.

Annabeth head snapped to Alyssa. "If he was a Guardian, who do you think he would be?" She looked at all of us.

Eric really didn't know the answer, he didn't have to worry as Gracie answered. "I think either Hestia." She paused.

"Or Artemis."

Eric looked towards Perseus, only to see a empty spot.


	11. Jason - Friendship Fight and Comfort

Jason - Friendship Fight and Comfort

The morning two days after Eric told his story, life at camp was getting a little out of control. Nothing happened for those two days. Well, that pertained to the war, that was going on. Jason or anyone else doesn't know who they were up against, except Perseus and Michaela, who only had an idea.

That morning, Jason found himself in the dining pavilion while Alyssa and Dakota were in the middle of a fight.

"-HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" Alyssa shouted, looking hurt and offended.

Dakota scuffed. "She told you. And, I, for one, believe her." She stated calmly.

Alyssa had a betrayed look on her face. She sniffed and stood strait with her chin held high. "Of course. Of course. My best friend lost someone close to them, and she blamed me. Her mental state turned dark. A few weeks later, she disappeared. Then, I became friends with her replacement, around that time. And, both left me." She said, she turned to leave, but Gracie came out of the woods.

"Alyssa?" she asked, concerned.

Jason, along with what he thinks many others too, felt as if he was witnessing a private moment. Alyssa and Dakota started fighting out in the open in the dining pavilion. And, Jason suspects the fight just happened in the moment.

Alyssa sniffed, again. "Yes, Gracie?" She asked, still holding back tears.

Gracie moved forward and pulled Alyssa into a hug, where she collapsed and started crying.

Dakota stepped back in, as Jason can see as, shock.

To Jason, Alyssa seemed like someone who was always strong and didn't care what others think. Seeing her crying from her past friendships, Jason knew that she became stronger due to her past. 'Like Reyna...' Jason thought.

As Alyssa's tears dried up, Jason's sister, Thalia stood up from Artemis' table. "Who's your godly parent, Gracie?" She asked.

Gracie smiled, and pulled off her hood, revealing black hair and blue eyes. "Zeus."


	12. Gracie - Guardian of The Hearth Goddess

Gracie - Guardian of The Hearth Goddess

Gracie knew she was fine with her half-sister knowing. Actually, she was fine with everyone knowing who her godly parent is. She was perfectly fine with everyone knowing who she was, it never bothered her. Some of the Guardians never took off their hoods, others rarely, while most just didn't care.

So, as breakfast went on she stood from her father's table, and silence came upon the pavilion. With her hood down, she started to explain her tale.

"My name is Gracie, Daughter of Zeus. And, proud Guardian of Hestia, since I was thirteen. A week after Jordan-or five weeks after Perseus and Michaela-became a Guardian. I actually started training at nine and a half." Gracie, once she finished, sat.

She went back to her eggs, summoning more bacon.

"That's it?" Piper, the Daughter of Aphrodite, asked confused.

Gracie nodded.

Before anyone else could speak, what sounded as a fight, or argument broke out in the woods.

Gracie knew who it was. She heard those angry voices before. Many times.

Gracie also knew the other Guardians had nightmares, due to one of the voices.

She sighed, sad. Perseus and Michaela were fighting. Again.

Nothing good will come out of it. Gracie knows that for a fact.

She's one of the only ones who know that their past still haunts them. Even now.


	13. Leo - Angry Guardian

Leo - Angry Guardian

At dinner the night that Gracie revealed herself, Leo found himself at his dad's table, thinking of the angry voices that were heard during breakfast.

He wasn't sure what it was about, but he could tell the Guardian's knew who was yelling. Leo wished that with all the yelling, he would've actually heard the words that was being spoken.

With the fight that Alyssa and Dakota had, Leo was worried that a rift would appear in between the Guardians.

Leo was also on the lookout for Perseus, who hasn't been seen since two days ago, when Eric was telling about his past. Leo had already accepted Perseus as someone who went through what he did. Perseus was underestimated and marked as dangerous, but in reality he was broken and hurting.

Leo doesn't know how he knows all that, but he does. He has a feeling. His spidy senses are tingling!

Anyway, Leo looked up, and looked around the pavilion for the Guardian of Artemis. He didn't find Perseus, but Leo did notice the Guardians were talking at the head table. And, not with Chiron. Leo also noticed Chiron looked worried on what they were talking about.

Sighing to himself, Leo started standing up, when Perseus, himself, walked into the pavilion.

Leo sat down, seeing the angry body from the Guardian. The other Guardian's tensed, like they were waiting for Perseus to snap.

But, the moment of Perseus snapping, never came. He sat on the ground behind Artemis' table, like he was two days before, and started eating.

It seemed like the whole pavilion was holding its breath. Leo decided to do something reckless and stupid. He stood and walked over to Perseus.

Leo heard many gasp quietly, probably not wanting to anger or irritate Perseus more. He heard almost everyone gasp, when Leo sat on the ground next to Perseus.

Leo was trying to find something to say, as Perseus looked at him.

"Well, the Son of Hephaestus is dead." Dakota stated, a little loud for Leo heard it. And, that meant-

"If you have something to say Dakota, say it." Perseus said, looking right at her. "Because, I think you _are_ turning into one of your gossiping half-siblings."

Dakota, clearly offended, stood and pulled her hood down. "You're just jealous. I mean why else would you reveal _my_ parentage, but nobody else's." She said, fuming.

"It was merely a statement." Perseus said calmly, as he got his feet, and out of the pavilion. Leo noted he lost his anger, but how?

When Perseus was about to walk out, he turned back to Leo. "Thank you." He said, before turning and leaving the dining pavilion.


	14. Dakota - Guardian of The War God

Dakota - Guardian of The War God

Dakota was furious. She didn't understand why Perseus revealed her parentage, but no one else's. And, Alyssa didn't say anything!

That night, Dakota trained and hacked at the dummies in the arena, before going to the Ares cabin. Only to be kicked out for being 'The love goddess brat'. Alyssa was right, Perseus did ruin everything.

Dakota ended up sleeping in a spare room in the big house that night.

The next morning, Dakota had another problem, she couldn't sit at the Ares table. And, she refused to sit at Aphrodite's. Instead she did what Perseus does, she sat behind the Ares table.

As she was eating, she noticed the stares. after ten minutes of it, she snapped. "WHAT?!" She demanded.

Some flinched, and looked away, but some (mainly Aphrodite's table) stared at her in disgust.

"Aren't you going to say your story?" Clarisse asked. Dakota was taken aback by the kindness in her voice.

She looked around, as now she wasn't angry, she noticed the looks, waiting for her story.

Dakota felt confused, she thought that the Ares cabin hated her for being a Child of Aphrodite.

She stood uncertain, and walked to the head table, where everyone else has told their tales. And, where she started her tale.

"My name is Dakota, Daughter of Aphrodite, and Guardian of Ares. Now before anyone judges me, I am not like many of my siblings. I'm a fighter, not a beauty freak." Dakota heard many offended noises from her mother's table, but she didn't care. "I don't have a big huge past. I became a Guardian at age fourteen. I originally was at camp when I was twelve. It was a Guardian or Hunter. I chose Guardian before I turned thirteen." She shrugged.

And, walked back to her spot on the ground, only to see her plate next to Clarisse with room for Dakota to sit. Dakota smiled and sat down, feeling like she was back home.

Dakota was silently thanking Perseus, for she knew she wouldn't have done that without his help.

In the corner of her eye, Dakota saw Perseus, himself, standing on the edge of the pavilion leaning on one of the pillars. She smiled in thanks, only to receive a nod.

Perseus turned and left, she couldn't stop thinking of the guilt she felt.

What is his story?


	15. Hazel - Training and Problems

Hazel - Training and Problems

Hazel was worried. Michaela, who hasn't been seen since Eric told his story. The Guardians, minus Perseus, acted as if that wasn't normal, and Perseus seems to be feeling many emotions and sometimes at the same time.

After two more peaceful days, the Guardians started training the campers. Hazel noticed that Perseus helped the Hunters, while Michaela came back to visit and talked to Perseus, once she leaves, he became more tense after every talk.

Hazel had a feeling that they were talking about the war, and the idea of who the enemy is.

As lunch ended, the other demi-gods left for the archery range, or the arena. Hazel left with Frank to spar in the arena.

Dakota, Alyssa, Ben were helping some campers, while Eric looked like he was analyzing the sparring teams, and Gracie was giving support to a younger Child of Athena how to use a dagger.

Hazel and Frank moved to the open area by Alyssa and a group of some minor gods children.

As the day progressed everyone, even Guardians, were satisfied by the progress in the arena and archery range.

Hazel, who was at a bench drinking some water, noticed Alyssa move towards the bench. "You're great with that spathe." She complemented Hazel.

"Thanks." Hazel smiled, with a light blush on her cheeks. Alyssa nodded and hummed in response.

Hazel turned to look at the Guardian of Zeus. "Why are the other Guardians distant from Perseus? Except Michaela." Hazel asked, wanting to know the answer.

Alyssa sighed. "He was always so distant and mysterious. It was weird, because he wasn't interested in any relationships." She answered.

Hazel was going to ask about Michaela's and Perseus' relationship, when Alyssa continued. "Those two knew each other for almost all their life's. But, rumor is something had happened and they fled. Started training as Guardians at seven and a half. Other than that, I don't know. Being here and seeing Jordan snap at me, then Dakota yelling, I guess I'm giving Perseus a chance. I still want to know the idea those two have of who we are up against." Alyssa finished, with a sad sigh.

Hazel looked worried. "What's wrong?"

Alyssa looked up from where she was looking at the ground. "I want to reveal myself."

Hazel thought she had an idea. "Daughter of Athena?" She asked.

Alyssa shook her head, with a soft laugh. "No. Daughter of Mnemosyne. That's how I know you're from the 1940's, along with Nico. I came to you for help on my situation, because you were feared as well." She then left.


	16. Alyssa - Guardian of The Sky God

Alyssa - Guardian of The Sky God

After the training, and on the way to the dining pavilion, Alyssa was thinking on her conversation with Hazel. She knew that sooner or later her identity will be found. Alyssa did tell Hazel her parentage...

Taking a deep breath, Alyssa walked into the dining pavilion with her head held high. She walked to the head table, and took off her hood, revealing auburn hair, and blue eyes.

Many gasped, Alyssa guessed, because it was a non-provoked revealing.

She smiled. "My name is Alyssa, Daughter of Mnemosyne, Guardian of Zeus."

"Isn't Mnemosyne the goddess of memory?" Annabeth asked.

Alyssa nodded. "Yes, she is. She doesn't have too many children. Anyway, I became a Guardian a year and a half after Jordan. I was fourteen. Like Dakota, I went to camp before I started training to become a Guardian. I met Jordan and Charlie, who is her brother. It was Jordan who convinced me." She finished.

"Jordan and the boy, Charlie, were Guardians?" Lucy, a Daughter of Aphrodite, asked scared.

Alyssa opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off. "Yes. They were excellent Guardians." She looked over to see Perseus standing there.

"Who were their Olympians?" Piper asked.

"Jordan was Hera's Guardian, and Charlie was Hermes' Guardian." He replied.

"Perseus." Alyssa started. He looked over. "That idea you and Michaela had of who the enemy is..." Perseus tensed. "Can we... Can we win the war?" Alyssa asked, timidly.

"I don't know. Michaela and I tried to stop him before..." He started.

Alyssa smiled, she knew this was the beginning of a new era. One of friendship. "Perseus, you both can't do it alone. No matter how much you make yourself believe. You two need everyone. You can't do it alone."


	17. Annabeth - Guardian Nightmare

Annabeth - Guardian Nightmare

Annabeth was confused. She also was hopeful, but confused, scared, and helpless. After what happened at dinner, Chiron invited the Guardians to the campfire (as he has done since night one). This time they accepted, though Perseus stood on the outside of the amphitheater, alone. While the other Guardians (except Michaela, who was away, again) sat with their siblings. Dakota and Piper were in heated discussion on their views of their siblings.

After a few songs and s'mores, they camp fell asleep...

Annabeth woke up in the middle of the night, because of yelling and pained screams. Sitting up, Annabeth noticed her other siblings waking up looking confused. Then, the screams and yelling stopped. It became eerie quiet...

Annabeth's heart pounded, she throw off her blankets and slipped on some shoes. Running out the door, she saw the other senior councilors and Guardians do the same. Only missing Michaela, and for some reason, Perseus. They met up at the middle of the cabins.

Before anyone could speak, a yell sounded. "Perseus!" Someone yelped.

Sprinting to where the yell came from, they found themselves at the edge of the woods. Annabeth stopped short, laying on the ground was Perseus, he didn't look hurt, just unconscious. And, Michaela, who was the one who yelled.

"What's wrong? What happened to him?" Will asked, his medic instincts kicking in.

Michaela looked up at them. "There's nothing you can do."

Annabeth felt something break inside her. "He's going to die?" She asked, hoping it isn't true.

"No." Annabeth sighed in relief, with the others. "He fell asleep in the tree on accident. He's having a nightmare." Michaela explained.

Alyssa crouched down next to him, reaching out a hand...

"Don't!" Michaela exclaimed, slapping Alyssa's hand away from Perseus.

"Why not? I can help." Alyssa insisted, rubbing her hand.

"I know you can." Michaela sighed. "But, if you look into his memories of the nightmare, there is a big chance you will hurt him, and yourself." She looked helpless of the situation.

"Hey." Piper said, walking over to Michaela and giving her an embrace. "Maybe I can charm speak him?" She asked. Michaela nodded.

Piper took a deep breath. "Wake up, Perseus! You will wake up!"

Annabeth, like every other time Piper used charm speak, found herself obeying, and felt wide awake.

Perseus groaned, jerked into a sitting position and whispered into Michaela's ear, breathing heavy.

"When?" She asked, after he was done talking.

"A few hours." He replied, and Michaela nodded.

She looked at all of the gathered teenagers. "We have a few hours until the final battle."


	18. Frank - WHAT!

Frank - WHAT?!

A few hours after the event of Perseus' nightmare, the camp was ready for the final battle. Frank stood with Reyna, keeping the Roman ranks formed. He looked around to the campers, Guardians, and the Olympians. Frank couldn't see Perseus or Michaela, who went to Artemis' cabin to rest (in Perseus' case).

Frank was worried about Perseus, he seemed weak and pale form his nightmare. Hopefully, one of them will come out for the final battle, no one knows who they're going up against.

As Frank thought this, he looked to Half-Blood Hill seeing the familiar four cloaked figures. Jordan, Charlie, Michaela, and Perseus, who was standing tall. Frank was still worried, Michaela had said that if Alyssa looked at Perseus' memory then it might hurt him, or Alyssa, herself.

Walking closer to the hill, Frank saw some other leaders following his lead.

Frank saw some movement in the shadows behind Jordan and Charlie. It crept into the morning sun, forming into the form of a man.

"So, we were right. It is you." Michaela commented. Frank realized that this was the one who they thought was going against Olympus in the war.

"Well, I would say it's good to see you again, but I can't see your faces, and it would be a lie." The man replied.

"Michaela, are you sure this is him? He wasn't this pleasant." Perseus asked.

Michaela pulled off her hood, revealing waist long wavy dark brown hair with red highlights, and hazel eyes, which she rolled. "Yeah. You're right. He was worse."

Frank didn't know what she meant by worse.

"Of course you two would know what I'm capable of." The man said. Perseus' hand twitched.

The man smiled slightly. "But, more so you Michaela." His hand twitched, again.

Frank knew what was happening, the man was baiting Perseus, and Perseus was about to take out a weapon. Frank saw Michaela send a glare to Perseus, knowing what was happening.

"But, really Perseus would know more of what I did to Jordan." The man said. Frank heard Michaela's intake of a breath.

Perseus finally had enough and aimed his bow at the man professionally.

The shadow man just looked at Perseus. "Really, Perseus. Or, do you still like to be called 'Percy'... Jackson?"


	19. Perseus - The Truth Comes Out

Perseus - The Truth Comes Out

'You're an idiot' was the first thing that registered to Perseus after the shock wore off. Of course _HE_ knew who Perseus was, but did he have to do that? He had to, because he already ruined the rest of Perseus' life.

Perseus was vaguely aware of the gasps and whispers of the crowd behind him. He was more in a state of panic than he would like to admit.

'...What happened to Jordan...' He did know what happened. _He_ was right. It was because of _HE_ that Jordan left the Guardians.

Perseus stared back at the one who caused most of his misery in both of his life's. "So, I was right. That's why Jordan put up so much of a fight on the subject." He said, ignoring the crowd behind him.

"Yes. Because at that time I was entering her mind. Remember how long it took for me to enter your mind, Perseus? Or, how much it hurt?" _He_ asked Perseus.

The crowd behind Perseus whispered more. "Yes. And, what I don't get is, why us?" He asked, gesturing to himself and Michaela.

"You don't get it. I thought you two were smart?" _He_ asked, teasing them.

"We are. We know that you only started the war to kill Perseus and I." Michaela replied.

"We also know that, that's the reason no one has gotten hurt. It's because you only want to kill us yourself." Perseus added.

"If you must know, it's because I was created by Nyx." _He_ replied.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Perseus and Michaela asked, confused.

"You two defeated me at age six. You started Guardian training at seven. You stopped me eight times, before I managed to kill you through those monsters. Then, when you both went through rebirth. You stopped me three times, before you stopped me at twelve." Nyx's creation explained.

Both Perseus and Michaela shrugged.

"You both also, have powers no Child of Poseidon possessed." He added.

Michaela and Perseus shared a look.

"Now you two know why. Can I finally kill you?" Nyx's creation asked. "It would be easier, because Perseus can't access his second life." He added.

"But, how would know?" Michaela asked. Perseus looks like he did in his first life. His hair snow white, and his eyes ice cold blue, due to the incident in Antarctica.

"What?" Nyx's creation asked.

Michaela nodded, and used the link between her and Perseus. 'I can make you look like you did before the accident.'

"Show me." _He_ asked.

Perseus took a deep breath, (trusting Michaela) he pulled down his hood, as Michaela snapped her fingers. He saw black hair, and knew his eyes were sea green, like were when he was born.

Nyx's creation gasped, and stepped back.

"Now, before you kill us." Michaela started. "I want to know, who's on your side?" She asked.

"Why? Not Tartarus, if that's what you're wondering. You are his champion." Nyx's creation answered to Michaela. She shrugged and added. "And, The Fates."

"But, haven't you noticed how Michaela and I have been saying thank you to Charlie?" Perseus asked. Nyx's creation looked to Charlie, who grinned and waved. "Or, your control on Jordan?" Again, he turned to Jordan, who stood still looking forward. He was going to snap his fingers at her, before Perseus beat him to it, causing Jordan to fall to her knees.

"How..." Nyx's creation asked, horrified at what happened. Jordan stood and pulled out her twin draggers at him.

"You're forgetting I broke your control before." Perseus answered. Leaving the creation of Nyx in his horrified state.

"NOW!" Michaela yelled suddenly, and the four pounced with their weapons at the shadow man.

An explosion hit, as all four hit him at once.

When the smoke cleared, Nyx's creation was no more. Jordan, Charlie, Perseus, and Michaela were knocked off their feet.

Perseus stood, seeing Michaela he ran to her side. She doubled over on the ground, in pain.

"You okay?" Perseus asked, Michaela nodded and snapped her fingers. Instantly, she relaxed, and Perseus and eyes changed back.

"I told you before you declined that it was temporary. It's too much power, I'm already cold." Michaela explained, seeing Perseus' confused expression. "We really shouldn't have went to Antarctica." She said.

"You regret it now?" He asked.

"Yes. We did get hypothermia. And, you almost lost a toe..." Michaela trailed off.

"And, a hand." Perseus added.

Michaela rolled her eyes. "Because you were too slow."

Perseus rolled his eyes, as Annabeth ran to them. "Seaweed Brain?" She asked, hopeful. But, her expression died as he shook his head. Michaela's head snapped up in triumph.

"Nicknames." Michaela said, as Perseus helped her off the ground. "Nicknames. Rooftop..." She trailed off. Perseus looked at her in confusion.

Michaela rolled her eyes. 'You know... she can help you.' Michaela said through the link.

Perseus' eyes widen. "You mean..." He asked, trailing off. Michaela smiled and nodded.

'Race you!' She yelled through the link, running up the hill.

Perseus rolled his eyes, and ran after her, ignoring the shouts and questions from the crowd.

As they ran out of camp, disappearing into a mist, Perseus asked. 'Do even know where she lives?'

'The question is, do _you_ know where she lives?' Michaela said, over the link.

Perseus laughed silently to himself.


	20. Epilogue (The End)

Epilogue

In the dining pavilion at Camp Half-Blood, after the events of the final battle. Everyone was gathered, except Perseus and Michaela, listening to Jordan and Charlie's story.

Jordan explained that, she and Perseus got in a fight over her obvious pain that she was feeling. He told her, he knew what that meant and he warned her about it going to almost kill her in the end. She continued saying no one noticed, and it started happening after her lover died in battle.

Then, Charlie explained that Perseus explained what was happening. Perseus said that, someone was getting into Jordan's head, and Charlie had to go with Jordan when the time was right. When it came, Charlie left, and became a spy for Perseus and Michaela.

When Perseus and Michaela showed up again, they were bombarded by questions. Thy too explained. Perseus and Michaela said that, they were born a week apart. Michaela's mother died when Michaela was eighteen months, and was soon adopted by Perseus' mother. They met Nyx's creation at four, who was acting as their stepfather. After years of suffering, he killed Perseus' mother. A few months later at six, Perseus and Michaela got away, and joined the Guardians at seven and a half, becoming the youngest ever. Throughout their years a Guardians, Perseus and Michaela went to Tartarus many times, also a few other places. In their second life, the same thing happened. Michaela's mother died when Michaela was eighteen months, and was adopted by Perseus' mother. After three years, he came again, only Michaela died at nine, and Perseus' life as a demi-god happened. Also, Perseus revealed they went to his mother's house (his second life), and he finally found the balance between both life's. He was looked like Percy again, and the other Guardians, except Michaela, are struggling to call him 'Percy'.

And everyone was shocked at the story.

During that war, Alyssa and Hazel had a talk. And, that was the war that started the Era of Hope, Love, Parenting, Second Chances, and Friendship.

 **The End.**


	21. Sequel? NEED HELP!

Sequel?

Alright! For everyone who has read this book, I got thinking and...how would you all feel about a sequel?

Depending on how many of you agree, the faster it will come out.

Right now, I have a lot of other projects in the works, but if you really ask and want it, a sequel shall be given.

I've had a sequel in mind for this and its counterpart since...pretty much since I finished the books up...I'm old...ANYWAY! I'm thinking of doing a lot of writing with these sequels.

The question is, do you want it?


	22. Sequel!

Sequel!

So, instead of having the planned sequel, I just published a prequel to The Immortal Guardians it's called The History of The Immortal Guardians (With OC).

~MsPenguingirl1234.


End file.
